Oswald (Uncommon UK Dub)
Oswald is an American children's show made by HiT Entertainment and Nick Jr. The show aired from 2001 to 2003 in the U.S. It also had a British Dub just like Little Einsteins, Blue's Clues, Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!, ToddWorld, and Yo Gabba Gabba. It is known to have Richard Pierce as the titular character, Moir Leslie as the voice of Daisy, and David Holt as the voice of Henry. The British dub aired on Five's Milkshake block in the early and mid 2000's. A few Oswald DVD's have been released in the UK, such as Hats off to Oswald, and as said by Gilby1385, they have the British voices. 13 episodes were uploaded on the Internet as of 2016. Findings Recently, Gilby1385 said she had copies of the British Oswald episodes on some HiT Entertainment compilation DVDs as well as a Sunday Mirror-exclusive DVD containing two episodes. On her YouTube channel, she said the DVDs she had were titled Christmas Children's Favourites, Superstar Children's Favourites and Funshine Children's Favourites. The Oswald episodes featured on the compilation DVDs were titled "The Snow Festival", "I Guess You Never Know" and "A Day at the Beach", respectively, and the Sunday Mirror DVD had the episodes "Perfect Match" and "Pet Show". All five were uploaded to YouTube. FEBRUARY 9, 2016 UPDATE: Gilby1385 now has the DVD Brightest Children's Favourites, which features the episode "A Sticky Situation" and has confirmed she will upload the episode soon. FEBRUARY 11, 2016 UPDATE: Gilby1385 has some sad news: her copy of the Brightest Children's Favourites DVD has a scratch on it, making her unable to rip the previously mentioned Oswald episode on it. She then emailed the sellers and said she is waiting for a reply. So hopefully a better copy of the DVD makes its way soon. But here's some good news: the British dub of the episode "The Snow Festival" is now on YouTube. FEBRUARY 12, 2016 UPDATE: Gilby1385 confirmed that the Children's Favourites: Bumper Special DVD uses the American dub of "Henry Needs a Haircut", rather than the British dub. MARCH 12, 2016 UPDATE: Gilby1385 now has the Hats Off to Oswald and Party Time! Children's Favourites DVDs and has now uploaded the British dub of the episode "Ball of Yarn". MARCH 13, 2016 UPDATE: The British dub of the episode "One More Marshmallow" is now uploaded. MARCH 14, 2016 UPDATE: Gilby1385 now has a working copy of the Brightest Children's Favourites DVD and has uploaded the British dub of the episode "A Sticky Situation". MARCH 15, 2016 UPDATE: The British dub of the episode "Cloud Collecting" is now uploaded. MARCH 16, 2016 UPDATE: The British dub of the episode "The Sniffles" is now uploaded. MARCH 17, 2016 UPDATE: The British dub of the episode "Catrina's Birthday Party" is now uploaded. APRIL 20, 2016 UPDATE: Gilby1385 now has the Sporty Children's Favourites and Oswald: The Birthday Cake DVDs and has now uploaded the British dub of the episode "The Go-Kart Race". APRIL 27, 2016 UPDATE: The British dub of the episode "Big Banana" is now uploaded. APRIL 28, 2016 UPDATE: The British dub of the episode "Leaky Faucet" is now uploaded. MAY 6, 2016 UPDATE: The UK dubs of the Oswald episodes has been blocked by Viacom in the United States, but may be still viewable in another country. MAY 19, 2016 UPDATE: Gilby1385 has created a Dailymotion account and uploaded some British Oswald episodes there. Episodes * Rollerskating * I Guess You Never Know (Found, but blocked in the US https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JVVQZGH7vwQ) * Sleepover * Big Banana (Found! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9-DIIGpioRA) *Leaky Faucet (Tap in the UK) (Found! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SWNx5OSEqDo) * Catrina's Birthday Cake (Found, but blocked in the US https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rHTqpN0cYfQ) * The Polka Dot Umbrella * One More Marshmallow (Found but blocked in the US https://youtu.be/3qSLVOAAAHg) * Chasing the Ice-Cream Truck * The Camping Trip * Daisy Plays an Instrument * Ball of Yarn (Wool in the UK) (Found, but blocked in the US https://youtu.be/grzjnyvY6XQ) * Down in the Dump * The Birdhouse * Henry Needs a Haircut (Uses the US dub) * Flippy the Fish * Cloud Collecting (Found! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Q790fvpmNc) * Pongo the Friendly Dragon * A Nice Quiet Picnic * The Big Parade * The Go-Kart Race (Found! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7oUfQHjy38Q) * Autumn Leaves * Henry Wants to Fly * Fixing the Piano * Daisy and the Duckling * The Double Date * The Sniffles (Found! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XyUGNDqw_o0) * The Broken Vase * Odd One Out * Goodbye Best Friend * The Tomato Garden * Bird Watching * The Pet Show (Found, but blocked in the US https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iDfKg4oXfWo) * Gone Fishing * The Naughty Cat * The Giant Egg * A Sticky Situation (Found, but blocked in the US https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KkseOVXZnT4 ) * Tutti Frutti Pie * A Day at the Beach (Found! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yiGDepKY3eM) * Sand Sculpture Contest * Job For a Day * The Perfect Match (Found, but blocked in the US https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JcDXcRYVraA) * Friends Indeed * Sammy Starfish Live! * Catrina's First Snow * The Snow Festival (Found, but blocked in the US http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I3AR_YvFIr8) * Hide & Seek * Weenie Takes a Bath * The Big Balloon Rescue * Snow to Go Known Voice Actors *Oswald - Richard Pearce *Weenie - Debi Derryberry (retained from the American dub) *Henry - David Holt *Daisy - Moir Leslie *Egbert - Gary Martin *Leo - David Holt *Steve Tree - Gary Martin *Andy Pumpkin - David Holt *Tinsel - Debi Derryberry (retained from the American dub) *Johnny Snowman - Colin Macfarlane *Pongo - Gary Martin *Laverne - Jo Wyatt *Sammy Starfish - Tony Orlando (retained from the American dub) *Cactus Polly - Jo Wyatt *Gingerbread Man (from "The Pet Show") - Gary Martin *Gingerbread Woman (from "The Pet Show") - Jo Wyatt *Catrina - Debi Derryberry (retained from the American dub) *Reporter (from "I Guess You Never Know") - Gary Martin *Madame Butterfly - Moir Leslie *Gingerbread Man (from "I Guess You Never Know") - David Holt *Head Gingerbreadman - Gary Martin Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost Audio Category:Lost Dubs Category:Partially Lost Media Category:Lost Nickelodeon Category:Partially Found Media Category:Rare animation Category:Lost UK Category:Lost UK Dubs Category:Lost Channel 5 Category:British Dubs Category:Lost Milkshake! Category:Lost Kids shows Category:Lost kids shows